Un nouvel espoir
by Sushy-x3
Summary: Peu de temps après que Edward l'ai quitté, Bella dévasté, saute d'une falaise. Alors qu'elle allait mourir, 1 vampire l'a voit et la mort pour la sauver, puis l'amène avec elle. 100 après, Bella revient a Forks, elle retrouve Edward qui la croyais morte.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjours tout le monde !! Voila ma première fanfiction sur !! J'en ai lu pas mal toutes plus génial les unes que les autres. J'en avait déjà écris auparavant, mais jamais sur Twillight. C'est donc ma premiere et j'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux._**

* * *

Je venais de me garer devant cette maison, cela faisait près d'un siècle que je n'avais pas remis les pieds ici et, si j'avais encore pu pleurer, de nombreuses larmes auraient alors dévalé mes joues d'une pâleur effroyable. Derrière moi, sur la banquette arrière de la voiture se trouvaient Max et Lucy et sur le siège passager, à côté de moi : Leah. Cela faisait environ une cinquantaine d'années que Max nous avait rejoints et que lui et Lucy étaient à présent mari et femme, cependant, Lucy, Leah et moi vivions ensemble depuis près de cent ans, c'est grâce à elles que je vis encore. Mais je ne préfère pas parler de cela. J'ouvris la portière de ma Volkswagen Noir et sortis de l'habitacle, me dirigeant vers la maison. Montant les escaliers du perron, je faisais glisser ma main sur la rambarde de bois, la poussière qui la recouvrait se collant à mes doigts blancs et froids. Je poussai la porte d'entrée qui grinça et pénétrai dans la maison. Des draps blancs recouvraient les meubles, personne n'avait habité ici depuis longtemps. Je parcourus rapidement le rez-de-chaussée et montai à l'étage où je m'arrêtai devant la porte qui cachait derrière elle ma chambre, la pièce qui m'avait servie de chambre lorsque j'étais encore humaine, rien n'avait changé depuis mon départ,  
mis à part les toiles d'araignées et autres choses encore plus sordides. Je ressortis de la chambre et allai dehors chercher les autres puis nous prîmes nos affaires et je conduis chacun à leur chambre. Max et Lucy eurent la chambre de Charlie, car ils étaient les plus âgés, Leah, elle, eut la chambre d'ami et moi je pris bien évidemment la chambre que j'avais autrefois, il y a une centaine 'années.  
Après avoir nettoyé et rangé mes affaires, je descendis au salon rejoindre les autres qui discutaient tout en regardant les divers cadres pleins de poussière, disposés sur la cheminée qui était remplie de poussière tout autant. Regardant les murs et les meubles je m'aperçus que quelqu'un avait quand même pris soin de la maison durant toutes ses années. Je m'installai dans un fauteuil, celui où Charlie avait l'habitude de s'asseoir lorsqu'il y avait un match de baseball à la télévision. Les  
autres me regardaient, puis Lucy prit enfin la parole.

- Elle est vraiment bien ta maison Bella  
- Merci Lucy  
- Vous êtes prêtes pour allez au lycée demain toi et Leah ? demanda Max  
- Oui et toi Bella ? demanda Leah  
- Oui…  
- Je sais que ça va être difficile d'y retourner ma chérie, me dit Lucy  
- T'en fais pas ça ira, j'ai dépassé ce stade.

Ils ne répliquèrent pas, ne souhaitant pas davantage me faire penser à lui. On partit de la maison assez tôt, le soir, pour pouvoir aller chasser. Je connaissais assez les alentours pour savoir où aller et trouver de quoi nous nourrir. Oui tout comme sa famille, nous nous nourrissons de sang d'animaux, je l'avais fait surtout par grand respect de ce que Carlisle avait bâti, j'avais réussi à imposer à Leah et Lucy d'arrêter de boire du sang d'humain et de passer au sang animal. Puis quand Max est arrivé, je n'eus pas à le faire, étant donné que lui était déjà végétarien. Mon mets préféré était le cerf et par chance, il y en avait énormément dans les parages.

- On se retrouve ici dans…disons 4 heures annonça Max.  
- D'accord.

Je m'élançai sur un chemin abrupt, j'étais heureuse et malheureuse à la fois. Retrouver Forks me faisait tellement du bien, mais les souvenirs de moi et lui, ce qu'on avait vécu dans cette ville, me rendaient nostalgique et malheureuse.  
Un cerf apparut devant moi, j'avançai lentement, sans faire de bruit ; il releva la tête, affolé, comme si il avait senti ma présence. Puis sans qu'il se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, j'avais bondi sur lui et avais planté mes dents dans sa gorge, m'abreuvant de son sang. Je relevai la  
tête, et passant ma langue sur les lèvres où du sang gisait encore, je pensai. Moi, Bella Swan, j'étais devenue, à mon tour, un vampire.

* * *

**_En espèrant qu'elle vous plaise.  
_**

**_Saori._**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !!

Voila le chapitre 2, merci pour vos reviews sa me fais vraiment plaisir !! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture Bisous

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux.

* * *

Après avoir chassé durant quatre heures, mes prunelles avaient retrouver leur éclat doré et j'étais fin prête à affronté le lycée demain avec Leah. Lucy et Max étant les plus âgés, nous avions décidé qu'ils seraient nos parents, car Lucy avait été mordu lorsqu'elle avait 26 ans et Max, 29. Leah, elle, ce fût à 17 ans qu'elle fût mordue. Nous rentrâmes à la maison et chacun parti dans la chambre qui lui été attribué.

Seule dans cette chambre, j'étais allongé et je fixai le plafond blanc, essayant de ne pas penser, de ne pas me souvenirs de chacun de ces instants passé en sa compagnie, ici même. Mais je ne réussi pas et une vague de tristesse me submergea. C'est alors que j'entendis ce que Lucy pensait.

« Calme toi ma puce, n'y pense plus, ça va allez »

Je souris, toujours allongée et je restai ainsi jusqu'au matin. Descendant au salon, j'attrapai mon sac, Leah le sien et après avoir dit au revoir à Lucy et Max, nous prîmes ma voiture et partîmes direction le lycée.

Pour une fois Leah ne parla pas une seule fois durant tout le trajet qui séparé la maison du lycée, ce qui pourtant n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Nous arrivâmes devant le lycée, Leah sortit la première de la voiture tandis que moi je restai cinq petites minutes de plus dans l'habitacle de ma Volkswagen. Ne me voyant pas sortir de la voiture, Leah ouvrit la portière et me tira à l'extérieur en ayant pris soin de prendre mon sac. Elle pensait tellement fort, que cela m'obligea à lire sa pensée et pourtant elle sait pertinemment que j'ai horreur de cela.

« Arrête tes bêtises Bella ! N'y pense plus. Allez viens on y va »

J'attrapai mon sac et le mis sur mon épaule, puis Leah et moi allâmes chercher nos emploi du temps respectifs avant de filer en cours ; elle avait mathématique et moi littérature ; ma matière préféré. Quand j'arriva devant la salle, j'entrai prudemment, et alla jusqu'au bureau du professeur a qui je tendit ma fiche de présence qu'il signa et ce fût bien malgré moi et a contre cœur que j'entendis ce qu'il pensé de moi.

« Dommage qu'elle soit une de mes élèves »

Je me concentrai sur autres choses pour ne pas avoir à entendre la suite, rien que le début de cette pensée me dégoûtait déjà. Il me désigna une place ; au fond de la salle fort heureusement, et je partis donc m'installer a cette table. Je m'assis et sortis mes affaires de mon sac, je sentais toujours que bon nombre de paire d'yeux étaient occupé a me fixait, et cela me gênait tout comme que lorsque j'étais une humaine, pourtant aujourd'hui j'étais à présent un vampire.

Le professeur se leva et pris la parole.

Bonjours à tous et à toutes. Je vais commencer ce cours par vous présentez votre nouvelle camarade. Isabella Swan. Donc Bienvenu a vous Miss Swan. Fit –il, puis il entreprit de commencer sérieusement son cours.

Je sifflait intérieurement, j'avais horreur que l'on m'appelle Isabella, je déteste tout simplement le prénom qu'avais choisit mes parents a ma naissance, c'est pour sa que tout le monde m'appelait Bella et non Isabella. Je relevai la tête, et regardai furtivement autour de moi et je me rendais compte que les élèves surtout les garçons ne suivait pas le cours et qu'ils étaient trop occupé a me regardé. Je les fixais un a un, les obligeant a détourner le regard et ainsi me laisser suivre le cours en paix.

Midi arriva trop lentement a mon goûts et quand la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de mon cours d'Espagnol eu retentit, je bondit sur mes pieds et filait rejoindre Leah devant le self.

Ah te voilà fit-elle

Oui, on y va ?

Allons-y !

Comment c'est passé ta matinée ? la questionnais-je

Bien. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur moi. Rigola-t-elle D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, en math il y avait une fille bizarre. Elle avait la couleur d'œil que nous et on aurait dit un tu sais quoi dit-elle

Ah bon ? fis-je

Oui, tiens d'ailleurs la voilà. C'est elle là-bas a la table du 3eme rang m'indiqua Leah

Je payai la bouteille de limonade, tout en écoutant ce que me racontais Leah. Puis celle-ci m'indiqua la table où se trouvait cette fameuse jeune fille qui nous ressemblait et qui avait, selon Leah, l'air d'être un vampire. Sur le coup je n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention, étant donné que Leah voyait des vampires partout dès que quelqu'un avait le malheur d'être un peu trop pâle à son goût. Un vrai paranoïaque cette fille. Mais alors que je jouais avec la bouteille de limonade que je n'allais bien entendu pas boire, je voulu quand même voir a quoi ressemblait la « vampire » et relevant la tête vers la table où elle se trouvait, j'envoyais sans le faire exprès la bouteille sur Leah qui poussa un grand « Aïe !! » que tout le monde entendit et auquel je ne prêta aucune attention.

J'eus l'impression que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites, tellement je ne croyais pas à ce que je voyais.

Le cri de Leah poussa les gens qui étaient installé a la table où se trouvait la « vampire » a relever la tête, et posait notre regard sur nous. Il me vit, et ses prunelles dorées croisèrent les miennes, il cligna bons nombres de fois des yeux. Sans dire quoi que se soit, a Leah, je me levai rapidement et partit en trombe mais en faisant attention de ne pas partir a vitesse vampirique du self pour me réfugier dans ma voiture, où enfin seul, seulement un mot osa sortir de ma bouche.

- Edward…

* * *

Voila laissez vos impressions

SmOuack

Saori


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le chapitre 3. Personnellement je n'en suis pas fière. Je sais pas, j'accroche pas xD !! Mais c'est tout le temps comme sa !!

Je voudrai vous dire merci de lire ma fiction et de laissez des reviews sa me fais plaisir ! Et puis un grand merci a ma correctrice ;D !!

_Réponse a quelques reviews:_

**Naikyy:** Bella n'es pas partit a vitesse vampirique, au contraire elle a pris soin de ne pas le faire Relis bien tu verra. Merci de me lire au faite )

**papillon bleue:** Ben en faite si je ne met pas tellement de détails, c'est que je ne veux pas être trop barbante a en mettre. Même si sa en tiendrais qu'a moi, il y aurai des tonnes de détails xD

**Volterra:** La Leah dont je parle est un vampire, elle a vécu avec Bella depuis que celle ci est devenue vampire, puisque c'est Lucy qui l'as transformé.

Oui petite info pour vous tous, Lucy a transformé Leah et Bella. Les histoire de Lucy puis de Leah et de Max viendrons plus tard.

* * *

J'étais toujours assise dans ma voiture, ne réalisant pas ce que je venais de voir, c'était tout simplement impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, pas après tout ce temps. Pendant que je faisais tout pour me convaincre que je m'étais trompée, que j'avais simplement rêvé, une personne frappa à la vitre de la voiture. Je relevai la tête et vis que c'était seulement Leah qui était assez affolée et surprise de mon comportement. J'ouvris la portière et sortis de la voiture. Cela allait être difficile mais je devais tout lui expliquer.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris Bella ? demanda-t-elle  
- Il est là soufflai-je  
- Quoi ? Qui est là ?  
- Lui… il est revenu à Forks lui aussi continuai-je  
- Mais qui Bella ? Bon sang mais de qui parles-tu ?! s'écria-t-elle  
- Edward Cullen lâchai-je  
- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire ton Edward, enfin le Edward Cullen dont tu nous as  
parlé ?  
- De qui d'autre veux-tu qu'il s'agisse sifflai-je

Elle s'avança et me prit dans ses bras, en me soufflant à l'oreille « Ma chérie… ». Je la serrai fort dans mes bras, je ne pouvais pas pleurer, pourtant j'étais si triste que c'était comme si je sanglotais.

- Si tu veux rentrer, vas-y  
- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas arrêter de venir au lycée parce  
qu'il est là, lançai-je, déterminée  
- Mais si il te parle ?  
- Je ne répondrai pas !  
- Tu en es capable ?  
- Je ne sais pas, j'essaierai en tout cas, répondis-je  
- D'accord. Bon allez viens, on y retourne Bella  
- Pas au self s'il te plaît lui demandai-je  
- D'accord. On va aller devant la salle de ton prochain cours. T'as quoi ?  
- Répliqua-t-elle  
- Biologie, je crois.

Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna jusqu'à la salle où se déroulait mon prochain cours. On s'appuya contre un mur en attendant que la sonnerie retentisse pour annoncer le début des cours de l'aprèsmidi. Les quelques élèves qui passaient par là, s'attardaient longuement pour nous fixer moi et Leah.

- Zut ! s'écria Leah  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je  
- J'ai oublié mon sac au self !  
- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte soupirai-je  
- Je reviens, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps  
- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
- Tu tiendras le coup ?  
- Si t'es avec moi  
- Ne le regarde pas et ça ira  
- Oui  
- Allez, viens dit-elle

Je me relevai, et on se mit en route. Quand on arriva dans le self, il ne restait presque personne ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de baisser les yeux et de regarder par terre. Quelle lâche j'étais ! Je me dégoûtais moi-même, mais il m'avait déjà fait souffrir une fois, je ne voulais pas re-souffrir encore.  
On alla à la table où on était, mais le sac à Leah n'y était plus.

- Merde ce n'est pas vrai ! Il est où ce sac.  
- T'es sûre de l'avoir oublié ici ? soupirai-je  
- Oui !

Je m'assis sur le banc, Leah regardait sur les autres tables quand quelqu'un prit la parole.

- Euh excuse moi. C'est à toi ça ? demanda la voix  
- Oh oui ! Merci

Je relevai la tête. Allez, sois courageuse Bella ! C'est ce que la petite voix dans ma tête me disait. Leah partait en direction de leur table, sa table. Je restai assise là, je vis Alice parler à Leah, lui rendant son sac.

« Bella viens, la fille là, Alice je crois, veut te parler ! »  
« Non, je ne viendrai pas »  
« Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas là Bella »  
« T'en es sûre ? »  
« Oui »  
« Bon D'accord »

Je me levai, et marchai lentement, très lentement vers leur table. Un sentiment d'appréhension m'envahit, alors que j'approchais du but, je respirais intensément. Alors que j'arrivais près de la table, quelqu'un me sauta dessus avec tant de force que je me retrouvai par terre avec…Alice par-dessus moi.

- Bella !! Tu m'as manqué !! cria-t-elle  
- Alice, tu m'as manqué aussi, mais tu voudrais bien te lever s'il te  
plaît  
- Ah, oh oui fit-elle en se relevant  
- Merci

Je m'assis à la table, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, ils étaient tous là. À me sourire, même pour la première fois, je vis Rosalie me sourire.

- On te croyait morte fit Rosalie

- Oui je n'en doute pas

- Tu es donc devenue comme nous fit Jasper

- Oui

- Comment ça t'es arrivée ? fit-il

- C'est une longue histoire.

- En résumé, elle s'est jetée d'une falaise, et elle allait mourir,  
alors Lucy, notre mère, l'a sauvé en la mordant et voilà, dit Leah

- Merci Leah, soufflai-je, désespérée par elle

- Tu as fais quoi ?! fit Alice

- Alice…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?! s'écriat-elle

- Je ne préfère pas en parler.

Un silence s'installa, puis elle comprit, et baissa la tête. Apparemment les autres aussi avaient compris, puis Alice releva la tête.

- Bella, je suis désolée

- Alice, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est de la faute de personne, et puis c'est du -passé, c'est bon fis-je

- Bon ben au moins Jasper n'aura plus à se retenir de te sauter dessus dit

- Emmett

- Emmett c'est pas le moment soupira Rosalie en lui flanquant un coup de coud

- Désolé

- C'est rien Emmett dis-je

- Bella je peux me permettre une question ? demanda Alice

- Je t'en prie.

- Tu es prête à le voir maintenant ? dit-elle

- Quoi ? fis-je

Pas de réponse, elle se contenta de tourner la tête vers la porte du self qui s'ouvrit pour le laisser apparaître. Il avait la tête baissé, moi je me levai d'un bond, puis il releva la tête lorsqu'il fût à seulement quelques mètres de moi. On se dévisagea, il ouvrit la bouche, je commençai à partir mais il m'attrapa le bras.

- Edward lâche-moi !  
- Bella c'est vraiment toi ?  
- Lâche-moi !!  
- Comment…c'est…non…pas après 100 ans, c'est totalement  
inconcevable, c'est impossible continua-t-il  
- Edward je t'ai dit de me lâcher !  
- Lâchela, Edward, fit Alice

Il desserra l'étreinte de sa main, et je m'enfuis, partant jusqu'à la salle de biologie. Je suis vraiment lâche…Bella tu n'es qu'une lâche, voilà ce que je me répétais…

* * *

J'espère que vous appréciez ce chapitre !

Il se pourrait que je poste le chapitre 4 dans peu de temps. Dans la soirée quoi

Bisous

Saori


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il va vous plait ! Je le préfère au chapitre 3.Merci de me lire sa me fait énormément plaisir !!

* * *

La sonnerie n'avait pas encore retentit, et j'étais toujours là, assise contre le mur de la salle de Biologie, le prochain cours auquel j'allais assister dans peu de temps. Je me levai et décidai d'allez aux toilettes, pour me rafraîchir un peu. J'ouvris le robinet et fit coulé l'eau, puis je mouillai un peu mon visage et referma le robinet ; pile au moment où la cloche sonna, annonçant le début des cours. Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de Biologie et alla jusqu'au bureau du professeur a qui je donnais ma fiche de présence qu'il signa.

- Va t'installer à la table du 2eme rang à droit. A côté de Cullen.

Quand j'entendis le nom de mon voisin de classe, j'eus presque palis, car oui un vampire ne peut pâlir étant donné que nous avons déjà la peau blanche comme de la craie. Lentement et a contre cœur je me rendis à ma place. J'entendis au passage quelques pensées.

« Wow, à côté de Cullen, la pauvre. Bon au moins le prof ne pourra pas dire qu'elle discute avec son voisin »

Je regardai la personne qui venait de dire sa, puis je m'installai, poussant ma chaise bien contre le mur et le cours commença. Je sentais sur moi son regard, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que moi je lui en accordai un. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté que je faisais sa, mais par peur, j'avais peur, peur de le regardai en face, peur de voir l'expression qui s'animerai sur son visage. Pendant un quart de seconde, j'hésitai à lui parler, ne serait-ce qu'un salut, mais je renonçais aussitôt a cette idée.

- Bella…

Je n'y croyais pas. Il venait de me parler. Je me mis à réfléchir, est ce que je devais lui parler, répondre ? Cette petite voix, me disait de répondre, d'ouvrir la bouche, de parler. Je devais un tant soit peu me montrer courageuse.

Alors je tournai la tête vers lui, aussitôt je plongeai dans ses prunelles qui jadis avait fait fondre mon cœur, cette sensation je ne l'avais pas ressentit depuis cent ans. Ce qui me tira de mon envoutement fût la pensée que je ne devais pas recommencer une nouvelle fois.

- Quoi fis-je

- Bella, je …

- Tu quoi ? le coupais-je

- Je suis

- Mlle Swan et Mr Cullen souhaitez-vous nous faire partager quelque chose demanda Mr Gray

- Non monsieur fit Edward

- Parfait dans ce cas, taisez-vous

- Oui fis-je

Le professeur partit au fond de la salle et Edward repris ce qu'il disait, quelques instant avant que Mr Gray ne se décide a l'interrompre.

- Bella je suis désolé lâcha-t-il

- Désolé ? Ah oui, c'est maintenant, cent ans après que tu viens me dire que tu es désolé lançais-je

- Bella je

- Edward, tu imagine une seconde comment j'ai souffert, tu n'étais plus là, et sans toi la vie n'était plus une vie pour moi ! Ce que tu m'as dit, sa m'as fait l'effet d'un couteau qu'on te plante dans le cœur et qu'on remue. La vie sans toi, je ne l'imaginer pas !

- Bella, ma Bella, ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là…commença-t-il

- Je ne suis plus ta Bella, depuis le jour où tu m'as quitté et que tu m'as dit que tu avais fais semblant et que sa te lasser. Dis-je

La sonnerie retentit, je rangeai mes affaires et sortit de la salle de Bio, je tombai nez-a-nez avec Alice.

- Bella, j'ai vu ce qui c'est passé pendant ton cours. Ne soit pas si dur, Bella, écoute-le. Laisse le s'expliquer, il a fais sa pour une bonne raison et il vient de voir que cela n'as servit a rien !

- De quoi parles-tu Alice ?

- Vas lui parler et écoute ce qu'il a, a te dire

- Tu es sur ?

- Certaine, allez vas –y

Alice s'éclipsa, je me retournais et le vit sortir de la salle de cours, je me demandais si oui ou non je devais faire ce que me disait Alice. Finalement après mure réflexion, je m'approchai de lui. L'estomac noué…

- Edward…

- Oui.

- Edward, excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit, je veux bien t'écouter.

- Il me toisa du regard, puis quand je relevai la tête vers lui, il souriait, puis lui et moi partîmes en direction du parking. Je séchai mon prochain cours pour être avec lui, l'écouter. J'avais des impressions de déjà vu.

- Bella, tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit dans la forêt ce soir-là. Je ne le pensais pas, j'avais mis tout sa au point des semaines auparavant, c'était destiné a t'éloigner de moi pour ton bien. Pour pas que tu cours d'autre danger mais a ce que je vois, c'est raté. Dit-il en baissant la tête

- C'est de ma faute si sa a raté avouais-je

- Comment sa ?

- C'est moi qui ai tenté de me tuer. Lucy m'as simplement mordu pour me sauver.

- Que…quoi…Bella ! s'écria Edward

C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Edward dans cet état là.

- Peu de temps après que tu m'ai laissé, j'ai pris ma décision, la vie sans toi ne rimais a rien. J'ai donc écrit une lettre a ton attention, croyant qu'Alice me verrait écrire ceci pour te prévenir de ce que j'allais faire. Et ensuite, je suis partit en direction de la Push, là j'ai était en haut de la falaise, et je me suis jetée dans le vide. Je dérivai à la surface de l'eau, quand quelqu'un m'attrapa et me ramena sur la berge. J'allai mourir, il ne me restait que peu de temps avant la fin. Et elle m'a sauvé, elle m'a mordu. Je me souviens de la douleur que cela m'as procuré, je me souviens de tout. J'ai appris a vivre ma nouvelle existence, pensant ne jamais te revoir.

- Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser seule.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Edward !! C'est moi et moi seule qui est pris ma décision, ce n'es pas toi qu'il a pris a ma place.

- C'est comme si je l'avais fait.

- Veux-tu a ce point que je m'énerve Edward ?

- Toi, Bella, serait-tu capable de t'énerver

- Tu me sous-estime ! lançais-je

- Alors voyons lequel de nous deux est le plus fort…

Il me regarda et s'approcha de moi…dangereusement…Non…Edward…pas sa...

* * *

Voila !! Le chapitre 5 est presque fini Je le posterai surement demain soir

SmOuack

Saori


End file.
